


One strange town

by Urlocalqueerrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Swearing, monster hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urlocalqueerrat/pseuds/Urlocalqueerrat
Summary: Al moves away from her hometown to where her mother grew up. Even though her mother reasures her that everything's fine, something feels off with this town.Her suspicions are confirmed later after she hears a sound at night.Teen and up for non-descriptive violence and some swearing.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	One strange town

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! This story is based off of a game I'm planning on making sometime in the future. This story is not the exact same, buuuuut whatever.
> 
> I hope you like it!

"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course! What makes you say that? There's nothing to worry about, i promise."

"I just have a bad feeling.."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're here! Honey, would you please help your dad with the furniture? There's not that much left."

"I'm coming."

After unpacking my things and eating dinner I headed for my bed. I could barely sleep on the way here, the car was too uncomfortable for me to sleep in. Even though I was worried about going to a new school, I drifted off the second my head hit the pillow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As sun shone through my windows I woke up. I listened to the birds chirp for a minute until I realized I had school. I got up, changed out of my old clothes and went to eat breakfast. My breakfast was already on the table with a note attached that read "𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬. 𝘚𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘵 7:30 𝘢𝘮 ♡. -𝘔𝘰𝘮". Classic mom. As I stared at the porridge set out for me my stomach turned a little. I had never really liked porridge. I decided to throw it out and left for school on an empty stomach.

Even though I had never been here before, finding the school wasn't going to be a problem. There was a surprising amount of kids walking to school already, even if it was only 7 am. I decided to take a little detour to check the town out. School wasn't starting for half an hour anyways, I should have time. The town seemed pretty normal, there was a school, a hospital, the town center. It was exactly how you would expect a small town would look, yet still something felt 𝘰𝘧𝘧. I couldn't place what it was but something just didn't feel 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. I shook it off as my imagination acting up and continued towards school.

The second I stepped foot in the building I remembered why I was anxious to start a new school. Kids were running around yelling and just being overall loud. I had always 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 school because of all the kids. Me being a ball of anxiety and shyness didn't help that fact. Usually I would be the target of mean comments, or sometimes even bullying, but luckily I didn't stand out from the crowd. I found my locker and decided to wait it out there. The girl that had the locker next to me introduced herself.

"Hey, you new?"

She had a grey hoodie on, a pair of black ripped jeans, worn out sneakers and her white hair was in a bun, with one strand out. Her eyes were almost the exact same shade of yellow as her sneakers. Were those contacts?

"O-oh! Uhm, yeah.."

"Cool, we usually don't get new students. I'm Elyssa, El for short."

"N-nice to meet you, ehm, El."

She popped out a pack of cigarettes and started smoking. She offered me one. I declined.

Not long after that the bell rang. I followed the rest of the sophomores to the classroom and sat down. The teacher called me up to introduce myself.

"I- I'm Al. I'm from the- the city, but my mom grew up here.."

"Ok, but what's your 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 name? It can't actually be Al!" Some kid yelled out.

"U-umm.. well...."

I didn't know what to say. I had never even 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 going by my real name. Al was the only thing i had ever called myself and no one had questioned it. It was private and I didn't want anyone to know. It's stupid (𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥), but I can't help it. My name is dumb, it feels 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. I felt my breathing get a little faster and my knees getting weaker. I wanted to get out, I 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 to get out of here, but my legs refused to cooperate. I thought I was going to vomit right then and there.

"Uuhhh..." I trailed off.

"That's enough, Al, go back to your seat." The teacher said.

I was relieved. I slumped down in my seat and waited for the bell to ring.

The whole day went by like a breeze. There was nothing out of the ordinary. It was nice. I was standing by my locker getting my stuff to leave, when the whi- Elyssa, came up to me.

"So, how was your first day?"

"It was.. fine. It- it wasn't bad I guess."

"Good for you. I remember my first day, it was shit."

"Did- did you also move here?"

"Well, I started the same day as all the other seniors, but that doesn't mean it didn't suck ass. Kids were running around left and right, screaming and stuff. Some kids even threw stuff at me."

"S-seems like we're in the same boat..." I muttered.

"It wasn't fun. I'm glad that your first day wasn't as bad! Seeya around!"

"Later!.."

As I left from school I explored more of the town. I found a nice little pond by the edge of town, a seemingly abandoned house and a resturaunt named "Eating Earl". Weird name. Anyways, it wasn't that interesting, so I went home. My parents were already home when I got there.

"Hello, sweetie! How was school?" my mother asked.

𝘉𝘢𝘥 "Fine."

"Alright then!"

When I walked to my room I saw my brothers room. I haven't seen him in a while, actually. College is time consuming. I went past his room and continued towards my room. My room was clean and neat, something quite uncommon actually. There was no dust on anything. Moving does that, I guess. The sun hadn't begun to set yet, it was only 5pm, but I was 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥, exhausted from the socializing. I bellyflopped onto my bed. It was soft, but not how I like it. I couldn't seem to care right now though. Hunger was clawing at my stomach. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺? I skipped breakfast, I know that. Did I not eat anything at lunch? As my thoughts were racing, checking if I ate anything I remembered. 𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘱, 𝘐 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩. 𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘹𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸! 𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘈𝘭! 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰? 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘐𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵. My thoughts weighed me down. The hunger was getting worse. It was painful, but my energy was drained, and my eyes were getting heavier by the second. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥. I thought to myself. 𝘊𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵..

Without realizing, I slowly lost my consciousness, and I skipped from reality to dream.


End file.
